


His Sick Idea of Revenge

by EtherealRoses



Series: League Smut Series [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Zed, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Top!Jhin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealRoses/pseuds/EtherealRoses
Summary: Zed has been a pain in Jhin's side for years and he'd finally had enough. The artist captured him in an off-guard state. His idea of vengeance could now come into play.





	His Sick Idea of Revenge

A groan escaped Zed’s mouth as he attempted to shield intrusive sun rays from his sensitive eyes. He quickly realized his hands were bound and above his head. The metal clashing with his protests made him also realize his surroundings. A foreign bed, in a foreign room. Adrenaline began coursing through his veins and his struggles in attempts to relieve himself from his cuffs were in vain. He was completely powerless. There was a slight glimmer of comfort though, as he was still completely clothed, aside from his armor, leaving in a pair of black slim fit pants and a long sleeve shirt. His mask sat proudly in its usual spot; on Zed’s face, where it belonged. His flailing stopped abruptly when a pair of distant footsteps grew closer to his room. He stared at the thick wooden door in anticipation. After what seemed to be an eternity, the door finally opened, revealing the person he despised most. Jhin.

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” His voice sounded faded behind his mask. The artist sat down next to Zed, placing a hand on his ankle. Zed attempted to kick the hand off of him but was shut down in a matter of seconds. A small dart protruded from his skin, dulling his movements. The fury of hatred in him wanted that hand off of his him as soon as possible.

“What do you want?” He growled, teeth grinding against each other behind his own mask. “To kill me? What is your motive?”

“Oh, my darling. How droll. Where’s the fun in killing bound prey? No, no, no. I have far better, more,” he paused, gesturing his hand to Zed, “...Extravagant plans for you.”

This confused Zed, if he didn’t want to kill him, why was he here? He doesn’t even know how he got in this...troublesome situation in the first place. The last thing he could remember was leaving his hotel room in Piltover. The young assassin was on a personal mission and had been staying in various towns and hotels for the past few weeks. Shen was assigned on a different stint, leaving the young master on his own. Not that he minded, of course. A bit of freedom and solitude was much needed. “What are your plans then?” He asked after a long, awkward pause.

“Well, dear...there’s a necessary punishment for disrupting my performances. I do not plan on killing you, at least not today.” The hand, on Zed’s ankle, snaked its way up to his neck, toying with the edges of his helmet. The younger attempted to avoid the invasive touch and jerked his chains against the bedrail as hard as he could. “I wouldn't bother, they’re magic chains. The only way out would be by my command.” He held a small, silver key near Zed’s face as if to taunt him. He returned the key to its rightful pocket promptly and pulled off the assassin’s mask leisurely. An angered Zed was revealed to Jhin, who nearly at his face. For a masked man, he was quite attractive. He had slim, seductive features, fit with ruby eyes and lips. Wavy, white locks framed his ashen face in an orderly manner. Even a few freckles dabbled his cheeks like an inverted constellation. 

“Damn you.” He ground his teeth and watched as his helmet was carelessly tossed to the stone floor. 

“Your spirit is wonderful.” A gloved hand stoked Zed’s cheek. 

The tall man swiftly stood up and bent over to open the bedside drawer, pulling out a long, velvet-red box. He set it next to Zed and pulled a small knife from his pocket, causing Zed to squirm. He already had enough scars, he didn’t want anymore. “Relax,” Jhin assured, placing his hand on the chest of the startled man, “I’m not going to hurt you, at least in ways you don't think.” 

“That’s reassuring.” Zed spat sarcastically. 

Jhin chuckled at that and straddled Zed’s thighs, taking a small knife from his pocket. He carefully cut down the middle of his chest, careful not to harm him. He watched as Zed began to writhe underneath his touch.

“Stop.” Zed asserted though he knew he had absolutely no power. He glared into Jhin’s eerie mask, looking into his singular cold, blue eye. 

“My dear, you’re the one in chains.” He laughed and continued his work by cutting the shirt off. He reached the seam and threw both of the parts to Zed’s tunic to the side, fully revealing his torso. A sick smile grew on his face as the skin was revealed to him. A scarred and muscled torso was shown to the world. Not absurdly buff though, it fit his physique incredibly well, making him more undeniably attractive.

Jhin’s fingertips ghosted over the younger’s hips, causing him to flinch and attempt to move away. He sighed, remembering that Zed is a trained assassin, he wasn’t going to give in to Jhin’s fantasy very easily. As he said before, did not wish to hurt him, at least not physically. 

“Stop,” Zed commanded again, a tone of anger in his voice. 

“No.” 

Jhin placed his mask on the far side of the bed, leaving him in the eelskin hood. He peeled it just up to the top of his nose, earned a confused look from his prisoner. He loomed over Zed’s chest, placing his hands on his the other’s nipples, attempting to get a noise out of him. The most he managed was a muffled gasp but he continued to tweak and flick them until they were fully hard. It wasn’t the only thing that was growing hard though, he felt Zed’s slowly growing tent on his lower stomach. 

“Ah, it seems that someone is enjoying this.” He touched Zed’s crotch and lowered his sweatpants to his knees, leaving him in only wine colored boxers. 

Jhin reached for the rim of younger’s boxers and pulled them down in an agonizingly slow pace, the fear in Zed’s eyes growing with every inch. His face was a mix of disgust, anger, and disappointment. How delightful. 

“You should wear less, you are far too beautiful to cover up,” Jhin commented, marveling at his prisoner’s member. It was nowhere near small. It sat half hard, a bulging vein running up the side was pulsing ever so slightly, and a pretty pearl of precum covered the tip. It was just begging for attention. Attention it was going to be given. 

Jhin reached for the red box, opening the cover and took out a ring. He put it near the younger’s face and earned a small growl through gritted teeth. Jhin slowly stretched the ring on his member and a small groan escaped Zed’s mouth and bit his tongue as punishment. He hated being manhandled but loved it at the same time. If only it wasn’t by the person he despised most. 

The performer pulled threw more objects out of the velvet box. A long, blue buttplug, a supposedly remote, and a bottle of lube. A worried look washed over Zed’s face, but he still refused to voice any objections. His pride mattered more. 

The taller man thrust open the bottle of lube and poured an ample amount onto his digits, rubbing them together before massaging his oil slick hand onto the toy. After thoroughly inspecting if the toy of slick enough, Jhin maneuvered his own legs between Zed’s, giving him further access to the assassin’s entrance. 

Jhin pushed the toy in ever-so-slowly, and Zed attempted to move away from the intrusive touch but it was in vain, as the older firmly placed a hand on his hip to keep him steady. 

He slipped the trinket into Zed successfully and allowed him to adjust to the size momentarily, a muffled groan slipped from the prisoner at his sudden fullness. If Jhin’s calculations were correct, it should have been resting right against Zed’s most sensitive area; his prostate.

He wiggled the toy around and earned a gasp from his detainee, it was where it should have been. The captor seized the remote and turned it onto the highest setting. Zed yelled at the new, intense sensation and shamefully recoiled his face and bit his tongue. 

“This is your punishment for intervening with my performances.”

He reached for the final object in the case; a small string of red beads. He carefully placed them into Zed’s tip, he sighed as they were pushed in. He pushed more in, leaving only one of 5 beads out, along with the small loop for one to pull out the device.

It was like watching a wind-up toy, as only mere seconds ticked, Zed was already shaking, sweating mess. And with the dart that was injected into him, he couldn’t protest. Jhin could only watch in arousal; his fantasy had finally been quenched and his ravaged performances had been avenged. He watched the assassin’s face, a beautiful trail of blood ran down his chin and neck. Not even the most magnificent of rivers could uphold the artistry Jhin had created. He looked to his lips, seeing the culprit of the blood. His teeth bared deep into his lips while his beautiful red eyes were squeezed shut. 

“Darling, put aside your pride.” Jhin soothed his fingers over the ninja’s cheek once more.

Zed removed his teeth from his bruised lips. “You’re g-going to have-ah to try harder t-then.” Despite the stuttering, an evil grin met his face, bits of blood smeared on his teeth. Jhin felt a twitch in his nether regions, making him realize his own hardness. Only time could break his prisoner in all the right ways. Jhin knew it would be hard to shatter that egotistical streak that ran thick through Zed’s veins. He knew, oh how he knew how delightful it would be once it would finally be ripped from the assassin. How many ways he could bend him. Time, an endless concept required much patience to be rewarded, and that’s what the artist planned to do. 

“Time will tell, oh it will.” Jhin cooed, giggling lowly at his words. 

The shaking beneath Jhin had greatened and Zed’s body glistened in the evening sunlight from sweat. More and more moans had slipped from his lips. It seemed his fighting spirit was already dying. The taller took the time to gaze upon the hidden details of his prisoner. The tremendous amount of scars on his pale complexion. A few freckles spotted his torso and arms. Zed even had a small birthmark lower left hip. These quaint details brought a smile to the artist’s lips. His prey was perfect beyond means. 

Jhin had a hard time containing his arousal, the painful strain against his pants and gathering wetness he felt was arduous and tiresome. He inhaled. And exhaled. Count to 4. He thought to himself and did so with breathing. It calmed his nerves and he looked to Zed, whose face was plastered with a look of shame and lust filled eyes. It killed his new found composure almost instantaneously. His senses were beginning to overload. Abruptly, he jumped to his feet and left the room, leaving the master of shadows to his own limited, sexual, devices. 

He only stood outside the door, recovering his face with the eel skin mask that he treasured dearly. The artist took his stiff member out from his harems and spread the pearl of precum around his length as lube. His head cocked backward in relief as his skilled hands worked up and down, not caring about the growing mess of cum on the floor. Zed’s moans and curses were heard through the door, who was to care if no one was in the room? He most likely though.t Jhin had slipped a moan of his own as he left his release drawing near, it’s amazing how one person can drive someone crazy. His hands pumped faster, the tall man’s lips were parted in an attempt to steady his breath. He was pushed over the edge when a raucous moan followed by a string of curse words met his ears, the performer’s cum splattered on the stone floors. He looked at it, sighed in relief, and went back in the room. 

Bits of cum covered Zed’s stomach and run down his organ, he looked tired and desperate. “What-ah are y-you trying to g-get out me-ah?” He asked between moans, the buzzing of the vibrator radiated lowly throughout the vicinity, reminding Jhin o why he looked as beautiful as he did.

“You are quite dense. But if you do insist on an answer, begging would grant you release.” He ran his digits over Zed’s torso and down his leg, stopping at his ankle. 

A supposed laugh spilled from Zed’s lips. “Never.”

The artist placed a bruising grip on Zed’s right hip “Don’t act cocky, my darling, I’ll remind you once again that you’re the one in chains with a vibrator shoved up your ass. You are breaking, my four-minute leave was a clear sign of that.” He paused thoughtfully, dragging his nails down the side of the assassin’s hip and thigh. “Don’t worry though, your sounds are quite...exquisite.”

Zed did his best to look threatening to the other man but it looked like he needed to sneeze, which caused Jhin to chuckle. He pushed the last bead into the assassin’s cock, who in return, gave a near sobbing sound. It was music to the artist’s ears. He was slowly breaking his prisoner. Jhin’s slender hand wandered around the cock ring and slowly pushed it further down to the base. He wrapped his slender fingers around the shaft, pumping at an agonizingly slow pace. Zed hadn’t bothered to attempt to keep his composure anymore, the silenced strings of curses that fell from his mouth were now being voiced for the world, and his moans, oh his beautiful moans spilled from his lips like the dripping springs of the fountain of youth. The way his eyes were squeezed shut, he almost appeared ethereal. As if one wrong touch could shatter him completely. Jhin felt a familiar bulge again. Zed was just too arousing. 

Jhin’s hand increased speed and Zed’s moans increased in volume and frequency. Suddenly, his body spasmed and a few drops of cum leaked down the tip, despite the object impaled in it. A dry orgasm. Tears had formed at the corners of the assassin’s eyes and he closed them again, attempting in vain to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks. I’m pathetic. Was the only thought that went through his brain. Years of herculean training and he was so phased with this. 

“Please.” He nearly pleaded, tears streamed down his cheeks and chin, staining the spots of dried blood on his lips. 

A sadistic grin was painted onto Jhin’s face. Time. That was the only thought that came to mind. “More.” He nearly gushed.

“Ah, fuck you.” He sighed, swallowing his pride, “Please...just let me cum.” A burning look of shame fell on his face.

“Very good,” Jhin replied, rolling the cock ring off of Zed’s member. He carefully pulled out the small beads in his tip and placed the objects back in their box. He’d let the vibrator do the work. Zed sighed in relief with the sudden freedom of his organ, and it fell on his stomach, already beginning to leave a pool of precum. 

A few minutes had past and Jhin could tell Zed was getting close, the feverish moans had become more desperate. Between Jhin sitting right below his dick and his bound hands, he had no way to vent his pleasure. The dart, of course, was no help either. His hands flailed in the handcuffs, surely enough to leave cuts and bruises. The amicable feeling of pleasure welled up in his stomach and the demon of lust had suddenly possessed him. “Jhin!” He cried as his load shot on his stomach and neck. “Fuck me, goddamnit, fuck me.” He mewled as he came down from his high. 

Jhin was surprised at what he had just heard and turned off the vibrator before placing his hand on the side Zed’s face. “My darling, you’re playing with fire,” a note of affection was prominent in his voice, “are...you sure?”

“Yes.” Zed breathed, fully aware of the consequences. He was still too horny to be left alone now. He needed more.

Jhin slipped his mask off and threw it onto the abyss of the floor beneath them. Zed’s eyes enlarged at the sight of the man in front of him. His face was just as sublime as his voice, though he’d never admit it. A mismatched pair of red and blue eyes gazed back into his own red ones. His hair was well kept with an undercut and raven locks that framed his slender features well. He leaned closer to Zed, “are you sure?” He asked again. 

“Yes.”

Jhin hastily pulled out his own member and pushed himself in, allowing Zed to get used to his size. He loomed over the assassin and planted his lips on his pale collarbone, kissing and biting the spot to leave a hickey. The smaller man in return let out a needy moan and wrapped his legs as best as he could around the artist, pulling him closer and deeper. 

Jhin experimentally thrust his hips slowly and earned a gasp from his partner. He started with slow, deep thrusts and gradually escalated his pace. Zed did his best to put his head up and speak but it came out with a mewl. The artist was able to realize he wanted something leaned down, “what is it, my love?” He whispered seductively in his ear. Zed’s head snapped and kissed Jhin, who let out a surprised gasp but kissed back. The two seemed to melt into each other, the taller’s hands strayed into the assassin’s soft, silver locks. They eventually pulled back for air, a string of saliva connecting them. The two just looked into each other’s eyes as they panted.

Jhin continued thrusting, feeling himself growing closer. Zed was as well, his member once again standing proudly. He increased his thrusts and threw his prisoner’s leg over his shoulder, allowing him access to his prostate. Both of their moans filled the room as they enjoyed the pleasure of each other. 

“I-I’m going to cum again,” Zed announced to Jhin.

“Give it to me.” He commanded.

Zed came with a load moan and an arched back. His seed covered both torsos, Jhin was pushed over the edge by the beautiful sight. His own seed buried deep inside the other. They panted, the artist hovering over the assassin, his head loomed over his shoulder. 

The two sat like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Jhin sat up and slowly pulled out, Zed sighed at the sudden emptiness. The artist smiled when he saw that the assassin's eyes had fluttered shut. Jhin, himself, settled next to his unlikely lover and sighed peacefully. 

The now fading sun rays lulled Jhin into a sleepy state. He finally closed his eyes, the pair would deal with the masterpiece they created tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot different from my previous work but I was in the mood for something different, ya know? I have a few works already planned, now I just need to execute them. Anyways, I didn't proofread this piece so please feel free to point out any mistakes or something I can improve upon.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Love you all! ❣


End file.
